The Broken Ones
by MaximumRead
Summary: Complete one-shot. Implied Fax. Rated T for graphic violence descriptions. Enjoy!


Iggy's head tilted to one side. That was our first tip off. "Stop!" I warned, and the flock halted to hover above a flooded, muddy great river. Iggy looked troubled, "I don't know, I haven't heard these sounds," he told the flock. Angel shook her head, looking at me. "I'm not picking anything up, either," she frowned, her forehead creaking. Fang, who was in the lead, put a hand out to hold us back, looking unsure. This was my second major worry.

We had no idea what these possible attackers were, and Fang looked edgy and nervous. I turned, just in time to cop a blow, square in the chest. I summersaulted through the air before righting myself. The impact had taken me and the…thing away from the flock by a good 50ft. I heard a strange, metallic clicking behind me, and planted a strong kick to an Eraser-that-was-not-an-Eraser. I, the unfazable (sp?), strong Max let out a tiny yell in shock, before getting 4 razor claws raked across my cheek. I heard the flock taking down another attacker, with success, I hoped. I went instantly to battle with the hairy, worthless freak. I tackled it out of the air, and managed to pull a wing out of a socket, sending the not-Eraser hurtling downwards like a sack of big, violent, hairy potatoes. I turned in the air, pumping my fist in victory, to see Fang, a rare grin across his face, opening his arms to me.

I started to go towards him when I heard the shot. I hovered for a second, mere centimetres away from Fang, my mouth a comical 'O,' before I gasped, a trickle of blood dripping out of my mouth before I started plummeting towards the swollen river, reaching to Fang uselessly. I opened my wings, trying to flip over, but they weren't responding. I closed my eyes for impact, before I heard a horrible _–crunch- _before I was swept away, under the mighty current, my hand brushing Fang's.

~

"Max!" I screamed, feeling real panic and not trying to cover it. I lunged for her hand, just as she hit a boulder. A crunch, that would forever echo in my mind, was the last sound she made before brushing my hand and being swept away. "MAX!" I yelled, tucking my wings to dive in. Iggy and Gazzy grabbed my arms, holding me back. "What are you doing?! She will drown!" I said, shocked by the horrible, screech that came out of my mouth. "You will drown, Fang! We'll get her downstream!" a chocked voice told me. I stared hopelessly as the ring, my gift to her, rose and fell again. I lunged again, but was jerked upwards.

(Graphic..)

I shot downstream, waiting at a more controlled area, where the current flowed more smoothly and shallower through a small basin. Nudge sobbed, while Angel's face was white and ghostly. Gazzy had tears streaking down his face, while Iggy let out strangled sobs, waiting to catch her. Angel let out a sheer scream when we saw her. She was broken, bloody, and ugly. Her back was broken, while blood oozed form her mouth. She was tangled with branches, dirt and leaves. I grabbed her, pulling her to the bank. "Max, Max, Max," I sobbed, pushing her snarled, tangled hair away from her sightless eyes.

"Say something!" I yelled at her, after getting no squeeze on my hand in return. "You stupid lug! SAY SOMETHING!" I said, shoving her. Iggy put a hand on my shoulder. I violently shrugged it off. "MAX! Don't you dare leave me! You promised we'd never split up!" I sobbed. She suddenly coughed, heaving water out of her lungs. "Fang," she rasped. "I'm dying, oh god, I'm dying!" she said, my beautiful Maximum Ride, panicking openly in front of the flock. "Max, Max, stay with me," I sobbed, pulling her hand to my face, opening her palm. "Fang, I love you. I love you so much," she said, clutching my face desperately. She hacked up more blood and water, and started to wheeze. We all crawled to her side, telling her, begging her to stay with us. She smiled, right at the worst moment, and nodded, making her final, empty promise, before her eyes went glassy. I bent down over her broken, wet figure, murmuring and whimpering pleads to her.  
"She left us, she left us! She left us all alone, she's gone," Nudge was saying shrilly, rocking herself. Angel was crying into Iggy's shoulder, while he held her, silent tears pouring over his face. Gazzy was just staring at her.  
She had been bent, broken, and hurt, but the pain had passed for her.

We were the broken ones.


End file.
